


Take Flight

by ghost_in_love



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, gender neutral reader, human sized bird cage, reader is a knight, v is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_in_love/pseuds/ghost_in_love
Summary: V, an angel caged by Rika has been suffering for so long. Luckily, Jumin Han knows the perfect knight to rescue him: the knight [Y/N] [L/N].
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from tumblr a while ago! come talk to me on my tumblr! (ghost-in-love.tumblr.com)
> 
> my requests are open :)

A young angel perched, running his fingers through his greyed feathers. He looked down, as some began to wilt and fall away to the floor. 

“V, stop plucking your feathers out. Or you’ll be punished,” a voice commanded.

“Yes, Rika,” he replied, lowering his arms to his sides. He looked up pitifully at the bars that constrained him. 

“Oh, don’t look so down. You know I rescued you. The world out there is dark and dangerous...Only I can protect you. There’s ruffians and thugs...poison ivy, quicksand, THE PLAGUE, and even lage bugs!” Rika shrieked. 

“Here it’s safe. Here it’s warm…”

“Here it’s safe. Here it’s warm,” V repeated just as he did the day before and the day before that. In fact, he couldn’t even recall the last time he hadn’t said that. 

“I’ll be back soon, my precious,” the woman cooed, shutting the door behind her. 

V’s cage was bleak and a bit rusty, with only a mirror, a perch, and small table at the bottom of the cage. Through the bars, the room was a sullen cream colour that needed repainting, a small square window, and a single light fixture. He sighed longingly at the birds who flew past. 

“I’m baaaaaaacckkkk,” Rika sang, pushing the door open, “Here, I’ve brought some of my special elixir!” V gagged internally. She poured the teal liquid into a cup, and shoved it down his throat. “The effects only last so long. Disappointing isn’t it?”

V shrugged, turning away. 

“Answer me!” Rika shouted, slamming her fist against the cage.

“....I wish...It lasted longer,” V choked out. Rika nodded in satisfaction and leaned back.

“I’ll be back later with some more.”

“Jeez!” a voice lamented, “I thought she’d never leave!”

V flinched, cowering behind his tattered wings. “W-who are you?”

“Aww, you poor angel you,” you sighed. “That bitch.”

V peeked out behind his wings. There stood a powerful person, clad in silver metal.

“I’m [Y/N]. I’m here to rescue you. I’m Charlie’s angel. Usually. Today I guess I’m yours,” you winked. You unsheathed your trusty sword, and with one fell swoop, shattered the bars. “Come. I’ll not hurt you. Now and forever,” you held your left hand out, waiting for the damaged.

Should I risk this? I’m safe and warm with Rika though… What will come after? Is it even worth it?

“Yes, Jihyun Kim, freedom is worth it. Always,” you spoke.

“How?”

You heard soft footsteps padding down the hallway. “It’s now or never.” V nodded, grasping his hand in yours. “Good choice,” you whispered, pushing him up and out of the window. You followed soon after. 

“I’m back, my love!” Rika said. Instantly, her eyes turned to flames when she saw the damage and the damaged gone. 

“V!” She screamed out. “You’ll PAY for abandoning me! You’ll rue the day!”

You lifted him up bridal style and hoisted him onto your horse.

“C’mon, we’re going to my hideout.” You gave your horse a pat and hoisted yourself up in front of the angel. “Here, hold on to me so you don’t fall off. Are you strong enough for that?”

“I think so,” he mumbled into your back. Not even ten minutes into the journey, you felt his grip loosen. 

“V?” No answer. “Huh, so he finally tired himself out. Sleep well.”

Once arriving at the hideout, you gently lifted him back down into your arms and tucked him into bed, not after treating his wounds. You made two bowls of soup and settled down on the couch for yourself.

You pulled out a quill and some parchment and wrote a note.

_ Sir Jumin Han, _

_ I have found the angel Jihyun Kim, V, and he is resting at my hideout. He is gravely ingured, and I fear that he will die without proper medical care. We are coming to your castle, so please be ready. I hope to leave my place at the break of dawn. _

_ Best Regards, _

_ Knight [Y/N], [L/N]. _

You called your carrier pigeon and sent him off into the night. 

\---

Day broke, and you felt the sun warming your face. You rubbed your eyes to find V staring intesely at you.

“Good morning,” he said.

“H-hello.” you cleared your throat. “Are you ready? We’re leaving soon.”

“Why?”

“You need medical care.”

“My wounds will heal.”

“No, Rika’s elixir stunts the healing properties in your body and makes your wings immovable. We’re going right now, and that’s final.”

V blushed. “Okay.”


End file.
